Travesura
by feli4
Summary: Todos en la aldea sabían lo mucho que había influido Hinata en la conducta de Sasuke… ahora se le veía mas… ¿humano? Tal vez lo suficiente para hacer alguna travesura…


Travesura

Todos en la aldea sabían lo mucho que había influido Hinata en la conducta de Sasuke, desde que se frecuentaban, ahora era menos gruñón e incluso se rumoreaba que había sonreído, no una sonrisa de lado sino una real, pero nadie lo había confirmado.

Fue una tarde en la que todos los ninjas estaban reunidos en el departamento de Naruto, por pedido de este ya que últimamente no se veían mucho debido a sus respectivas misiones, aunque no todos estaban presentes, pues Hinata y Sasuke aun no aparecían.

-Sakura ¿no crees que ya se están tardando un poco? – pregunto Naruto impaciente.

-Naruto, solo están pasando tiempo juntos, ya sabes ellos son… bueno no se que son pero… - intento tranquilizarlo Sakura.

-Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque los dos ninjas que faltaban acaban de llegar, ambos estaban con las respiraciones agitadas, parecía que habían venido corriendo, Hinata sonreía abiertamente mientras que Sasuke parecía sonreír con lo ojos.

-Perdonen la demora, pero hicimos algunos bocadillos – se disculpo Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Sasuke te ayudo a hacer bocadillos? – le pregunto Sakura incrédula.

-Si, de hecho… - empezó Hinata.

-Solo lo hice Sakura, porque no los repartes y ya – la cortó Sasuke.

-Sasuke… - le regaño suavemente Hinata.

-Hmp… lo siento Sakura – se disculpo Sasuke mirando a un lado.

-No hay problema – respondió Sakura impresionada por la disculpa de Sasuke.

Los recién llegados saludaron a todos, bueno Hinata lo hizo mientras Sasuke solo hacia un gesto a modo de saludo.

-¡Teme!, pensé que no llegarías – lo saludo efusivamente Naruto.

-Hinata me obligo – declaro Sasuke.

-¡Gracias Hinata! - Naruto iba a abrazar a Hinata pero Sasuke se lo impidió metiéndole uno de los bocadillos por la boca.

-Toma, solo no te los acabes, todos tienen que probarlos… - le dijo Sasuke con un tono malicioso al final mientras le entregaba la bandeja.

-Teme no planearas envenenarnos a todos ¿cierto? – pregunto naruto un tanto preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no Naruto, además yo los prepare –lo calmo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si tu lo dices Hinata te creo, ni siquiera el teme podría corromperte –aseguro Naruto mientras repartía los bocadillos a todos aunque comiéndose la mayoría.

Todos lo estaban pasando bien charlando y riendo, excepto dos pelinegros que estaban aparte con una mirada cómplice

-Ya debería surtir efecto ¿no crees? – pregunto Hinata con una risita traviesa.

-Mmm… faltan 3, 2, 1… ahora – conto Sasuke.

Entonces todos los ninjas se vieron envueltos en una nube de humo blanco, y al disiparse vieron con sorpresa que sus rostros se habían transformado en los de unos… animales. Los gritos por parte de las chicas y Naruto no se hicieron esperar, los otros chicos se miraban con sorpresa.

-Sakura… eres… ¡una cerda! – exclamo Ino, asombrada.

-Y tu Ino… eres una… ¡una VACA! - le respondió Sakura molesta por el insulto.

-Ya basta chicas no es para tanto… - intento calmarlas Shikamaru.

-Pero Shikamaru… ¿tu que eres? – pregunto Naruto – pareces un… oso aburrido…

-Mmm…. Creo que soy un oso perezoso – aclaro Shikamaru mirándose en un espejo – que problemático

-Te cae como anillo al dedo – se rio Naruto

-Lo mismo digo zorrito… - contesto Shikamaru con sorna.

-¡¿QUE?! – Naruto se dirigió al primer espejo que pudo encontrar - ¡NO! Mi hermoso rostro…

Y así los demás corrían a los espejos para ver sus rostros, Ten Ten era una ardilla, Sai tenia la cara de un águila blanca, Chouji la de un jabalí, Rock Lee era una hormiga, Shino la de un mosquito, Kiba la de un perro.

Entre todo el bullicio empezaron a surgir risas primero reprimidas y luego mas abiertamente, todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenían las ahora carcajadas, eran nada menos que Sasuke y Hinata los únicos que conservaban sus rostros intactos. Entonces todos entendieron que ellos fueron los de la bromita, bueno casi todos.

-Hey teme no es gracioso debemos encontrar al culpable… ¿Por qué ni tu ni Hinata tienen cara de animales? ¿Por qué ríes más fuerte? – le increpo el rubio.

-¡Naruto baka! ellos nos hicieron esto con su "bocadillos" – le respondió Sakura.

-Eso es imposible Hinata me dijo que ella los había preparado… - entonces Naruto lo comprendio al fin y señalo acusador a Sasuke - ¡la corrompiste!

-De hecho fue su idea – corrigió Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡¿QUE?! – exclamaron incrédulos.

-Lo siento, pero solo así lo convencí de venir a la reunión – se disculpo Hinata pero aun se veía risueña – los efectos se pasaran de acuerdo a la cantidad de galletas que comieron.

-¿Cu-cuantas comiste naruto? – tartamudeo Sakura preocupada por su amigo.

-… ¡TENDRE CARA DE ZORRO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! – exclamo Naruto lloriqueando – mi hermoso rostro… ¡¿PORQUE?!

-Deja los dramas Naruto… bueno nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer pero antes…- Sasuke saco una cámara y tomo una foto de todos con caras de animales

Tras su pequeña travesura Sasuke cargo en brazos a una sonrojada Hinata para huir del grupo de ninjas enojados.


End file.
